jasmine_vfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Wears the Crown
"Who Wears the Crown" is a song by Ryan Leslie featuring Jasmine V. It was released Background Jasmine and Ryan Leslie worked together in 2011 when Jasmine was featured in his song "Hello." Ryan released his sixth album, MZRT on July 4, 2015. He has stated that he recorded all of the vocals for the album in December 2014 in Holland.[http://theboombox.com/ryan-leslie-mzrt-album-interview/ BoomBox - Ryan Leslie Talks ‘MZRT’ Album] He posted a picture through Instagram on December 13, 2014, that confirmed he was working on a new track with Jasmine.[https://instagram.com/p/wkS0azBWg1/ Instagram - Ryan confirms song with Jasmine] A snippet of this song was released in February 2015 under the name "Who Holds the Crown" although it was the same song.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0NXMqM7u7tE Youtube - Who Holds the Crown] Lyrics Ryan Leslie (Jasmine V) Yeah, uh, uh, yeah Heavy hangs the head that wears the crown, Les' (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, aye, aye) 1: Ryan Leslie They tryna break a nigga's spirit That hate shit they talking, I ain't even tryna' hear it, nah (I'm rolling) I'm rolling up, you see I'm on a roll That Harvard education, homie, I been honor roll (fifteen) I tell 'em, you see me taking off I'm kinda' tired from the jet lag, shake it off (money) In Vienna with my whole crew, on deck (classic) What you talking for, homie? I write my own checks Down for my Renegades, check my interviews Lead singer even fucking with my interludes (real talk) So I'll guarantee, I'mma pick up the pace Hundred miles I'm running, y'all niggas running in place Jasmine V He who wears the crown Never let the block or the city down He who's on the throne VVS cuffs and a vintage Rolls Hear you tryna mess with his city Hear you tryna mess with his money He who wears the crown He don't mess around He'll put you down 2: Ryan Leslie I'm getting high off the fumes of my Aston Compton to Aspen, everybody asking (what?) Who's the genius? King of new media Don't believe everything you read on Wikipedia Candy painted, my thoughts tainted with dark flows God flows, convos, and condos (money) Fast lanes, fast cars, and cash dreams Who's that pretty little lady in them Guess jeans? (pose for me) Oh, she looking like a winner Take the camera out, you know I had to document her (twerk) Take them clothes off, show me what you stand for You rolling with a god, what you need a man for? Jasmine V He who wears the crown Never let the block or the city down He who's on the throne VVS cuffs and a vintage Rolls Hear you tryna mess with his city Hear you tryna mess with his money He who wears the crown He don't mess around He'll put you down (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, aye, aye) 3: Ryan Leslie I'm here to disrespect what you expect I would never short a man who was due his debt Yeah, they say that I'm a fraud, how true is that? The Wall Street penthouse, what kinda' view is that? have? to see the crabs, crabs in the barrel These niggas looking crooked, I'mma take the straight and narrow (yup) On that propeller out the Rio De Janeiro Woody Allen of rap, you can be my Mia Farrow (yeah) Look me in my eyes, I'm never gonna apologize (no) I see your bullshit, man, I heard a lot of lies The road to hell is paved with some broken dreams And being at the top ain't never what it seems Jasmine V He who wears the crown Never let the block or the city down He who's on the throne VVS cuffs and a vintage Rolls Hear you tryna mess with his city Hear you tryna mess with his money He who wears the crown He don't mess around He'll put you down Ryan Leslie (Jasmine V) Heavy is the head, cursed by the bread I just pray to God they remember me when I'm dead And not for what I said, but what I did I'm just leaving a legacy for my kids (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, aye, aye) The road to hell is paved with some broken dreams Being at the top ain't really what it seems (aye, aye, aye, aye, aye, aye, aye, aye) References Category:Songs